j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Tokyo Broadcasting System
, TBS Holdings, Inc. or TBSHD, is a stockholding company in Tokyo, Japan. It is a parent company of a television network named and radio network named . TBS Television, Inc. has a 28-affiliate news network called [[Japan News Network|'JNN' (Japan News Network)]], as well as a 34-affiliate radio network called [[Japan Radio Network|'JRN' (Japan Radio Network)]] which TBS Radio & Communications, Inc. (TBSラジオ) has. TBS (present TBS Holdings, Inc.) produced the Takeshi's Castle game show, which is dubbed and rebroadcast in Indonesia (RCTI, TPI), Germany (DSF), Britain (Challenge), Spain (Cuatro TV), Italy (Italia 1), Finland (JIM), Philippines (GMA Network DZBB-7), India (Pogo TV) and the United States (Spike, under the name MXC, formerly Most Extreme Elimination Challenge). This network is also home to the many Ultraman. Offices *the headquarters of TBSHD, TBS, TBS Radio, BS-TBS and C-TBS - TBS Broadcasting Center, 3-6, Akasaka Gochome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan *TBS Midoriyama Studio - 2100, Midoriyama, Aoba-ku, Yokohama, Japan *TBSHD Kansai Branch Office - HERBIS OSAKA Office Tower (11th floor), 5-25, Umeda Nihome, Kita-ku, Osaka, Japan *TBSHD Nagoya Branch Office - Sakaemachi Building, 23-31, Nishiki Sanchome, Naka-ku, Nagoya, Japan TBS Group ;Holdings *Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings, Inc. ;Broadcasting *Tokyo Broadcasting System Television, Inc. *TBS Radio & Communications, Inc. *BS-TBS, Inc. *C-TBS, Inc. *TBS Service, Inc. *TBS-Vision, Inc. *ACS, Inc. *Akasaka Video Center Co., Ltd. *Tokyo Broadcasting System International, Inc. *TBS TriMedia, Inc. *TC Entertainment, Inc. (a Sells DVD software of Suite PreCure and Smile PreCure! or Dokidoki! PreCure) *Dreamax Television *Akasaka Graphics Art, Inc. *F&F, Inc. *Telecom Sounds *Procam Co., Ltd. *Jasc *VuCast *Nichion, Inc. ;Real Estate Businesses *Midoriyama Studio City *TBS Planning, etc. History of TBS *May 1951 - was founded in Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan. *December 25, 1951 - KRT started radio broadcasting (1130 kHz, 50 kW, until July 1953) from Yurakucho, Chiyoda, Tokyo, and the frequency changed to 950 kHz. *April 1955 - KRT started an analog TV broadcasting (JOKR-TV, Channel 6) from Akasaka-Hitotsukicho, Minato, Tokyo. *November 29, 1960 - KRT was renamed , and the headquarters and radio studio were moved to Akasaka. *1971 - The transmitter power of TBS Radio was increased to 100 kW. *March 31, 1975 - Asahi Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) dropped out JNN and Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. (MBS) joined the news network. Since then, MBS has been an affiliated TV station of JNN in Osaka. *November 23, 1978 - The frequency of TBS Radio changed to 954 kHz. *1989 - TBS became culpable in the Sakamoto family murder by Aum Shinrikyo, resulting in complaints against the network after the case was solved several years later.http://search.japantimes.co.jp/cgi-bin/fl20010930cs.html *1994 - The present headquarters were completed next to the old headquarters. They are called "Big Hat (ビッグハット)". *March 21, 2000 - TBS founded TBS Radio & Communications Incorporated (株式会社ティ・ビー・エス・ラジオ・アンド・コミュニケーションズ→株式会社TBSラジオ&コミュニケーションズ), TBS Entertainment Incorporated (株式会社ティ・ビー・エス・エンタテインメント), and TBS Sports Incorporated (株式会社ティ・ビー・エス・スポーツ), and founded TBS Live Incorporated (株式会社ティ・ビー・エス・ライブ) the next day. On October 1, 2001, TBS succeeded the radio station to TBS Radio & Communications, and changed callsign of TV station (JOKR-TV → JORX-TV). *October 1, 2004 - TBS Entertainment merged TBS Sports and TBS Live, and changed the corporate name to "Tokyo Broadcasting System Television, Incorporated" (株式会社TBSテレビ). *October 13, 2005 - Rakuten Inc. announced that it bought 15.46 percent stake in TBS, bringing it up to 19%. *After over a month and a half of worries over a possible hostile takeover, Rakuten withdraw its bid for TBS on December 1 and plans to form a business alliance with the broadcast company. *April 1, 2009 - TBS became a certified broadcast holding company named "Tokyo Broadcasting System Holdings, Inc." (株式会社東京放送ホールディングス, TBSHD). TV broadcasting business and culture business were taken over by Tokyo Broadcasting System Television, Inc. and the letters TBS became in use for the abbreviation of the subsidiary TV company. *December 1, 2011 - TBS sold the Yokohama BayStars, a Nippon Professional Baseball team to DeNA. DeNA will buy 66.92 percent of the team's stock for 6.5 billion yen from TBS. TBS will retain a 2.31 percent ownership stake in the team.http://ajw.asahi.com/article/sports/base_ball/AJ2011110516659 Stockholders of TBSHD *As of July 31, 2010 #Rakuten, Inc. - 19.83% #The Master Trust Bank of Japan, Ltd. (Pension Account-Pension Trust Account held for Dentsu, Inc.) - 4.88% #The Master Trust Bank of Japan, Ltd. (Trust Account) - 4.45% #Nippon Life Insurance Company - 4.10% #Mainichi Broadcasting System, Inc. - 3.23% #Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation - 3.01% #Mitsui Fudosan Co., Ltd. - 3.00% #Mitsui & Co., Ltd. - 2.25% #Bic Camera, Inc. - 2.00% #Kodansha, Ltd - 1.98% Broadcasting Analog JORX-TV (former callsign: JOKR-TV) - TBS Television (TBSテレビジョン (former Japanese name: 東京放送)) *Tokyo Tower - Channel 6 ;Islands in Tokyo :*Niijima - Channel 56 ;Ibaraki Prefecture :*Mito - Channel 40 ;Tochigi Prefecture :*Utsunomiya - Channel 55 ;Gunma Prefecture :*Maebashi - Channel 56 :*Kiryu - Channel 55 ;Saitama Prefecture :*Chichibu - Channel 18 ;Chiba Prefecture :*Chiba City - Channel 55 :*Urayasu - Channel 56 ;Kanagawa Prefecture :*Yokohama-minato - Channel 56 :*Yokosuka-Kurihama - Channel 39 :*Hiratsuka - Channel 37 :*Odawara - Channel 56 Digital JORX-DTV - TBS Digital Television (TBSデジタルテレビジョン) *Remote Controller ID 6 *Tokyo Tower - Channel 22 *Mito - Channel 15 *Utsunomiya - Channel 15 *Maebashi - Channel 36 *Hiratsuka - Channel 22 Networks *Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area: MBS, Analog: Channel 4, Digital: Channel 16 (Osaka, ID: 4) *Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area: CBC, Analog: Channel 5, Digital: Channel 18 (Nagoya, ID: 5) *Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō: HBC, Analog: Channel 1, Digital: Channel 19 (Sapporo, ID: 1) *Headquartered in Aomori, broadcast in Aomori Prefecture: ATV, Analog: Channel 38, Digital: Channel 30 (Aomori, ID: 6) *Headquartered in Morioka, broadcast in Iwate Prefecture: IBC, Analog: Channel 6, Digital: Channel 16 (Morioka, ID: 6) *Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture: SBC, Analog: Channel 11, Digital: Channel 16 (Nagano, ID:6) ...among others. Programs Below is a selection of the many programs that the network has broadcast. *''Kinniku Banzuke'' (筋肉番付, Unbeatable Banzuke in America) a former obstacle based game show that inspired Sasuke '' *Sasuke'' (Ninja Warrior in the United States and Singapore) an obstacle course based game show that was originally part of Kinniku Banzuke *''All Star Thanksgiving'' (オールスター感謝祭) *''The Best Ten'' (ザ・ベストテン) (1978-1989) *''Another World'' (もう一つの世界) *''Days of our Lives'' (私たちの生活の日々) *''Passions'' (情熱) *''Music Television'' *''Quiz ¥20,000,000 Money Drop'' (2000万円クイズ！マネードロップ) *''Santa Barbara'' (サンタバーバラ) *''Sunset Beach'' (サンセットビーチ) *''Mino Monta Asa Zuba!'' (みのもんたの朝ズバッ!!)'' *''Sanma's Super Karakuri-TV'' (さんまのスーパーからくりTV)'' *''Tokyo Friend Park II'' (関口宏の東京フレンドパークII)'' *''Count Down TV'' *''The World Heritage'' (THE 世界遺産) *''Dragon Zakura'' (ドラゴン桜) *''Princess Resurrection'' *''Japan Cable Award'' (発表!日本有線大賞) *''Japan Record Award'' (輝く!日本レコード大賞) *''Tokyo Music Festival'' (東京音楽祭) *''Food Battle Club'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' (風雲!たけし城) *''Evening 5'' (イブニング・ファイブ) → THE NEWS (総力報道! THE NEWS) → N Studio (Nスタ) *''Karei-naru Ichizoku''' (華麗なる一族) - TBS 55th anniversary drama starring Takuya Kimura (SMAP) *''Lincoln'' (リンカーン) *''Utaban'' (うたばん) → The Music Hour (ザ・ミュージックアワー) *''Samurai Baseball'' (侍プロ野球) - baseball games *''Masters Tournament'' *''Toray Pan Pacific Open'' *''FIVB World Championship, FIVB World League'' *''IAAF World Championships in Athletics'' (since 1997, IAAF Official Broadcaster) *''Happy family plan'' (しあわせ家族計画) *''Survivor'' (サバイバー) *''Ah, You're really Gone Now. This TV film was selected at the 49ème Festival de télévision de Monte-Carlo in Monte-Carlo in June 2009. It obtained the special commendation of the SIGNIS Jury. *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika'' (2005) *''Japanese Americans'' (2010) *''南極大陸～神の領域に挑んだ男と犬の物語～'' (2011) *''Ginayon'' (1985-2012 (present)) Anime programming list of anime aired on TBS Violation of the protection of sources TBS is notoriously known for intentionally violating protection of sources in October 1989. In that month of that year, the Tokyo Broadcasting System taped an interview with Tsutsumi Sakamoto regarding his efforts to unveil the deceptive dogmas of the Japanese Aum Shinrikyo sect. However, the network secretly showed a video of the interview to Aum members without Sakamoto's knowledge, intentionally breaking its protection of sources. Aum officials then pressured TBS to cancel the planned broadcast of the interview, but Sakamoto was murdered by the members after a few days, on the 3rd of November. This makes TBS indirectly responsible for a homicide of a person who combated the dangerous sect and attempted to bring the attention of the public to the everyday human rights violations taking place within that sect. See also * Hobankyo - Organization based in Japan that enforces TBS copyright issues. External links *TBS *TBS Radio & Communications *TBSHD global website Category:Television Stations Category:Pages which need Wikipedia links removing